


new growth

by deminux



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: AU where everything is the same except Nux is inexplicably alive, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nux Lives, Other, Plants, Post-Movie(s), Trans Character, agender dag, demigirl nux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deminux/pseuds/deminux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dag drags xyr girlfriends out of bed to show them something else that xe loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new growth

**Author's Note:**

> The Four Brilliants is the term I'm using to refer to those who used to be the Five Wives.
> 
> The Dag is agender & uses xe/xyr pronouns -- if you're unused to these, xe/xyr/xyrs are used in the same way as he/him/his or she/her/hers.
> 
> Nux is a demigirl and uses both she/her and they/them pronouns -- if you keep that in mind, things should be pretty clear, but if anything needs clarification let me know!

The Dag yawned as xe entered the room that xe sometimes shared with Nux and Capable. The sun was just beginning to rise, and xe wasn't exactly surprised to find Capable flopped dramatically on top of Nux, who was flat on their back on the floor. Nux was absentmindedly running their fingers through Capable's long curls. This wasn't the first morning the Dag had found them like this -- when Capable was half-asleep, she had a habit of clinging onto anyone in the same room with her.

The Dag rolled xyr eyes at the pair. "Morning, you two."

Nux opened one of her eyes to look at the Dag, waving at xyr with the hand that wasn't tangled in Capable's hair. Capable didn't move from where she had faceplanted on Nux's stomach, but she mumbled something unintelligible and reached out a hand towards the Dag.

The Dag crossed the room towards xyr two girlfriends obligingly, completely unsurprised when Capable grabbed xyr ankle and tugged on it insistently. Xe sat down next to them in the blanket nest they had created, lacing one hand with Nux's where it was resting on Capable's head and pressing a light kiss to Nux's forehead before leaning back on xyr free hand. Xe definitely understood the appeal of basking there together in the pale light filtering through the gauzy curtain. They had picked the perfect room for sleeping in every morning, which was both a blessing and a curse.

"Capable says, she says I'm not allowed to get up," Nux explained, fondly brushing her thumb along the Dag's. "Says we should sleep all day and not even bother with food."

The Dag snorted. "The Dag says that's a foolish idea, and you know full well Furiosa’s gonna kick your ass out that window if you sleep in past noon again."

Nux's eyes widened at the thought, but Capable only reached out blindly until she found the Dag's face, covering xyr mouth with her hand. "Shhhhhh. Shhhhhh. I'm sleeping. Don't wake me up."

The Dag licked Capable's hand, grinning when Capable jerked back from xyr and rolled off of Nux. "I win."

Xe got up and pulled Nux to their feet before Capable could pin her back down. Nux squinted at the sudden light as the Dag pulled the curtain open so the morning light streamed unfiltered into the room.

"Come on, you two, get up, I want to show you something," the Dag said, crossing xyr arms and poking Capable with xyr foot.

Nux perked up instantly, kneeling down so they could put their face by Capable's and sing in her ear. "Dag's gonna show us something, get up get up get up get --"

"Agh, I've been betrayed," Capable interrupted, dramatically throwing an arm over her forehead and accidentally clocking Nux in the process. "You may be able to blind me with the sun, but you'll never get me on my feet."

"We don't need to, fool. Give me a hand, Nux." The Dag stooped over and grabbed Capable around her torso, planting xyr feet in the ground and pulling her upwards. Xe wrangled a stubbornly floppy Capable into a standing position, waiting for Nux to turn around so the Dag could push her onto Nux's back. "Ha. You'll never escape now."

Capable sleepily kissed Nux’s neck before burying her face into their shoulder. "I can live with this if I have to."

"You're hopeless," the Dag said, shaking xyr head. "Come on, Nux. I hope you can carry that lump up stairs."

"Where we going?" Nux said, following the Dag at a brisk trot as xe took off upstairs.

"Garden! The one on the roof."

Nux nodded, shifting Capable's weight to a more comfortable position as she followed.

The Dag's gardens were renowned. Xe had used the Keeper of the Seeds' collection, along with the irrigation systems and agricultural techniques already in place at the Citadel, to diversify the crops they could grow and trade with Gastown and the Bullet Farm. Xe was rapidly building a following of War Pups, who had flocked to xyr and were quickly learning everything xe knew -- xe no longer had to devote all of xyr time to the agricultural gardens. The Pups had a good grasp on running them, and several of them were contributing new ideas of their own.

The only garden that the Pups weren't invited to was the Dag's own garden. Xe had cleared space on the top of the Citadel spire that the Four Brilliants had claimed as their own, and converted it into an efficient garden. The roof was now a place where xe could figure out how to grow the seeds of the less practical plants that the Keeper had held onto -- herbs that weren’t substantial on their own, decorative flowers, delicacies. So far, the Dag had had some luck with the herbs, so it wasn't uncommon for xyr to show up unexpectedly and shove a piece of a plant into someone's mouth and demand that they taste it and tell xyr what they thought.

Flowers, however, were proving to be more of a challenge. They wouldn't sprout, let alone bloom, unless xe figured out the exact conditions they needed, and the high altitude and heat of the Citadel’s spires weren’t ideal for most plants.

Right before the three of them reached the staircase leading up onto the Dag’s roof, the Dag stopped. "Cheedo and I were up here last night, but aside from her, I wanted you two to be the first others to see this," xe said. “It’s special.”

Nux nodded eagerly and Capable slid off of her back and moved forward interestedly. "What've you got now, Dag?"

Xe smiled as they climbed the stairs. "It's good, it's really good. Nux, you aren't allowed to eat this one; I'll give you something edible after I show you."

Capable rested her hand on the Dag's lower back as xe pushed open the door to the roof garden. The Dag took Capable's hand as xe pulled them towards the very edge of the roof.

"Look," the Dag said softly, pointing at a planter that held a plant that spilled haphazardly over the edge of the roof.  Nux and Capable peered over the edge together; the Dag kept a cautious hand on the both of them. Nux gasped and Capable put a hand over her mouth, a smile growing on her lips.

Below them, sprawling down the side of the building, was a plant with enormous white flowers shaped like the bottom half of a dress. They flared out at the bottoms and then curled backwards into themselves.

"You did it," Capable whispered. "You got flowers to grow."

Nux turned around and flung herself onto the Dag exuberantly, hugging xyr until they both fell to the ground. "You did it! We knew you could! You did it!"

Laughing, the Dag wrapped xyr arms even tighter around Nux. "I mean, technically there are flowers on the fruit trees --"

"That's different and you know it," Capable interrupted, standing over Nux and the Dag. "You grew flowers that are just flowers for the sake of being flowers!"

"They're a kind of flower called a morning glory," the Dag said, pushing xyrself upwards into a sitting position and leaning against one of xyr herb planters. "I don't think anyone really grew them on purpose, they were kind of pests, but I like them. They smell strange and are way stronger than any other plants I've tried to get to flower. Also, they only seem to bloom at night and in the morning, which is why I didn't know they were really flowering until Cheedo and I were up here last night."

Capable settled down next to the Dag, curling into xyr side and reaching an arm across xyr stomach to rest a hand on Nux, who had made herself comfortable on the Dag's other side.

"They're lovely," Nux said. "Are you sure they aren't ed-- are you sure I can't eat them?"

"Pretty sure," the Dag confirmed, resting xyr chin on top of Nux's head. "I'll give you some of that rosemary when we leave to make up for it."

Nux hummed happily. "Good job."

Capable nodded. "Yeah. You should, you should" -- she yawned -- "show the Vuvalini next. They'll be excited."

"Mmhmm," the Dag said quietly. "I wish the Keeper was here."

They sat in silence for a moment, bathed in the pale light of the sunrise.  

"You know," Nux said, turning to the Dag seriously, "the Keeper is here. Those seeds were as much a part of her as anything else. You brought her back to life, Dag." She looked at the Dag intently. "You're making new life."

"Thank you," the Dag said quietly. Xe smiled as Capable kissed xyr cheek and rested her head on xyr chest. Nux was right -- in the weeks since the Immortan's death, they had done something to bring back those they'd lost. Angharad’s ideas, the Vuvalini’s wisdom, Miss Giddy’s knowledge...it was all carried over into the new Citadel they were building with Furiosa.

Nux nodded. “We’ll, we’ll be just fine. We’re gonna be just fine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending may be weak, but so am I. My God, so am I.


End file.
